1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a semiconductor substrate used for various devices including optoelectronic devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes (LDs), and electronic devices such as transistors. More specifically, the invention is on a compound semiconductor substrate composed of group III nitride which includes gallium.
2. Description of the Existing Technology
(Note: This patent application refers several publications and patents as indicated with numbers within brackets, e.g., [x]. A list of these publications and patents can be found in the section entitled “References.”)
Gallium nitride (GaN) and its related group III nitride alloys are the key material for various optoelectronic and electronic devices such as LEDs, LDs, microwave power transistors, and solar-blind photo detectors. Currently LEDs are widely used in displays, indicators, general illuminations, and LDs are used in data storage disk drives. However, the majority of these devices are grown epitaxially on heterogeneous substrates, such as sapphire and silicon carbide since GaN substrates are extremely expensive compared to these heteroepitaxial substrates. The heteroepitaxial growth of group III nitride causes highly defected or even cracked films, which hinder the realization of high-end optical and electronic devices, such as high-brightness LEDs for general lighting or high-power microwave transistors.
To solve all fundamental problems caused by heteroepitaxy, it is indispensable to utilize crystalline group III nitride wafers sliced from bulk group III nitride crystal ingots. For the majority of devices, crystalline GaN wafers are favorable because it is relatively easy to control the conductivity of the wafer and GaN wafer will provide the smallest lattice/thermal mismatch with device layers. However, due to the high melting point and high nitrogen vapor pressure at elevated temperature, it has been difficult to grow GaN crystal ingots. Currently, majority of commercially available GaN substrates are produced by a method called hydride vapor phase epitaxy (HVPE). HVPE is a vapor phase method, which has a difficulty in reducing dislocation density less than 105 cm−2.
To obtain high-quality GaN substrates of which dislocation density is less than 105 cm−2, a new method called ammonothermal growth has been developed [1-6]. Recently, high-quality GaN substrates having dislocation density less than 105 cm−2 can be obtained by the ammonothermal growth. However, when the dislocation density of GaN substrate is reduced to a certain level, quality of the top surface on which devices are fabricated becomes more important to achieve high-performance of such devices.